The Devil Is An Idol!
by FallenRadiance
Summary: The Devil and his generals are a world famous Idol group, Chiho is on an epic quest to make Maou fall for her and Emi keeps having bad luck!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, hopefully you guys like it, although I don't know how many people are on here considering how old all the stories are, well either way I hope you enjoy, don't get your hopes up though. **

* * *

Detective Emilia sighed, to say she was having a bad day would be an understatement,

"lia…"

First, she slept through her alarm, so she had to skip breakfast…

"ilia?..."

Then her car broke down so she decided to walk to work since it was sunny, only for a thunderstorm to drench her, and she didn't even want to think about her favourite coffee shop shutting down, she really couldn't see how it was going to get any wor-

"EMILIA JUSTINA!"

Emi jerked her head up only to find her boss, Olba Meyer **AND** the superintendent staring at her expectantly from the other side of the desk.

"Y-Yes Mr Meyer, Sir?"

"Do you think you can handle it?"

Emi nodded resolutely "Absolutely, I can handle it" oozing an aura of confidence and dignity.

Meanwhile in her head…

_Oh God, what did I just say yes to!?_

_Maybe it was a transfer to some nice tropical island or a promotion or maybe even both, that had to be it right?_

_Right?_

Unfortunately, she knew there was no way that was going to happen, it was something horrible no doubt about it, well guess her day got a whole lot worse after all, she knew she shouldn't have jinxed it.

"Thank you for accepting, I knew I could count on you, the rest of the details are in this envelope as well as everything else you'll need, have the rest of the week off, I'm sure you'll need time to prepare."

What the hell had she signed up for?

* * *

Maou yawned smiling contentedly to himself snuggling deeper into bed, it was literally sunshine and rainbows outside and today was one of the few days he had nothing planned, he could lay in bed as long as he wanted.

Today was going to be a great day.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door…

Ashiya, Urushihara, Adramelech and Malaconda were each feeling extremely depressed,

Ashiya's stomach was in open rebellion, causing the normally calm and collected man to be nothing more than a groaning puddle on the floor.

Urushiharas laptop had broken, leaving him with nothing to do but torment the weakened Ashiya

Adramelech got dumped yesterday, apparently he was "too boring" and "bull-headed"

And Malaconda…. He was upset that no one remembered it was his birthday, so much for best friends.

The all collectively sighed, no one had the energy to deal with work today.

Unfortunately 'work' had other plans, the door burst open and a young girl ran into the room with a panicked expression, it quickly turned to confusion and then horror at seeing Ashiya cooking what could only be described as 'a ball of ash and fire', whilst Urushihara was gently kicking his shins with an apathetic look on his face.

Her eyes darted around the room to get answers for this…

…. Only to find Adramelech banging his head against a wall and Malaconda reading an upside-down newspaper.

Sometimes she wondered why on Earth she even tried to keep doing this job.

"E-Excuse me G-Guys?"

*Collective sigh*

"That bad huh?"

*Collective sigh*

" Well I got you some stuff that might cheer you up"

"…"

"I know your stomachs been acting up so I got you some stomach medi-"

Ashiya grabbed it and ran to the bathroom before she could finish.

"Alright then, I got your laptop fix-"

When she looked down she realised that her hand was empty and Urushihara was nowhere to be seen.

"WHA-"

Noticing the disturbance both Adramelech and Malaconda looked at her expectantly.

"Miss Sasaki, do you have something for us"

"Ah! Right! Sorry! Adramelech I heard about last night, I'm really sorry but don't worry about it I'm sure you'll find someone better! It's definitely her loss!"

Adramelech was grateful for her kind words…. But he still wanted a gift like the other two, chocolates would be nice… he slowly trudged to his room.

"Malaconda… I know it's not much but happy birthday"

…Malaconda didn't move…

"Erm… I'll just leave it here then…" Carefully placing it on his lap.

He stared at Miss Sasaki for what seemed like an eternity before his lip started to tremble and he started balling and running to his room.

"Phew, that was harder than usual, I hope Malaconda is ok!" Chiho Sasaki was quite proud of herself for sorting everything out so quickly, it was enough to bring a tear to her eye.

…No wait, that was from the smoke, Chiho slowly turned her neck to see that Ashiyas pan fire had now turned into a full-blown kitchen fire.

… Was it still too late to quit...

Groaning she quickly dealt with the fire, she was definitely going to ask no **_DEMAND_** a raise after all this.

As she finished cleaning up she quickly realised that she had completely forgotten her main purpose for coming here.

**"GUYS! GUYS! YOU NEED TO GET READY!, YOU HAVE A PRESS CONFERENCE IN LIKE 10 MINUTES! GUYS?"**

"Working for an idol group is super tough" Chiho moaned

* * *

"So…. Do you think she'll succeed?"

"We can only hope, if he succeeds… I don't even want to think of what will happen"

The two men sat on opposing sides of a large desk, the only source of light came from a small lamp, struggling to light even a fraction of the room, cast an ominous light onto their faces.

"I see, I'll prepare contingency plans then, we cannot fail no matter what it takes" The larger of the two men sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. " If he succeeds our lives and everything we've built will crumble to dust"

…

"Also…. Why are we sitting in the dark…, is this for 'atmosphere' or something, cause as much as I like you Olba this is a bit over the top, don't ya think?" The man was glaring at Olba, who visibly shrank away from his glare.

"Erm, well you see, the light bulb broke so I'm still waiting for the technician to come and fix it" Olba laughed in a self-deprecating tone.

"Sometimes I wonder how on earth you managed to become the chief of police"

"What!? Gab- Sir that's uncalled for!"

"No I'm pretty sure it's very called for, either way, I've got a flight to catch so I'm gonna get going now mmkay?"

Before Olba could reply, his superior had already left, after sitting in silence for a few minutes ruminating over the everything that happened today.

Finally, he got up, he was in excellent condition for his age, but his oldness was still catching up to him. He flipped the light switch before sitting back down, "**atmosphere** is important you know?" he grumbled. He couldn't wait to retire.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter... tell me what you guys think... If anyone actually read this. I should have another chapter up by next week, hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think of it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm not gonna lie I didn't expect anyone to read this, but apparently 1 person did so thank you for leaving a review it means alot, unfortunately I don't think this one is as good as the first chapter but I think it turned out ok, I did decided to make Emi act slightly OOC, please don't kill me for it, I was gonna do 1 chapter so the next chapter will probably be up next ****Monday, Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chiho Sasaki had done it, she had done the impossible, getting 4 emotionally unstable ticking timebombs to have breakfast, get dressed, sing happy birthday to a certain cry baby and be prepared for a press conference in 10 minutes, 10 MINUTES, it was unheard of! Of course, she had a right to flaunt how amazing she was and brag to everyone, but to be entirely honest that wasn't the reason she had a spring in her step, in fact, it barely even crossed her mind, how could it when

**SHE GOT TO WAKE UP MAOU! **

She was starting to wonder if this was really the best way to get his attention but now she was **KNEW** it was the best way! He even said her name! Sure it was when she ripped off his blanket and threw him in the shower but it still counts dammit! She could already see it, they would start dating soon and before she knew it they would be engaged and then…**MARRIAGE!** Hahahahaha! She just couldn't contain her glee.

Meanwhile, the 6 other people sharing the limousine with her were all desperately trying not to catch her attention as she continued to laugh absentmindedly with a predatory grin on her face.

_*She is one scary girl*_

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that every member of the idol group was outright terrified of Chiho Sasaki, it's not that they didn't like her, quite the opposite in fact, but well it was unsettling to say the least when they were stuck in a small, confined space and she just started laughing for no apparent reason with a crazed look on her face. It was a far cry from her usual upbeat happy personality, and the worst part was that they knew it wasn't an act, whenever they asked why she was laughing she would smile pleasantly whilst ominously saying that they would see soon, luckily they quickly reached the press conference and she returned to her usual, much less terrifying personality.

* * *

Emi was going to cry, she had always tried her best to be a kind, just and responsible person but seriously even she had her limits! She still had no idea what the hell she was supposed to do, all the envelope had included was several plane and boat tickets. To where you ask?

**ANTARCTICA!**

She didn't even know it was possible to be transferred there but apparently, this was her life now!

"Better start learning penguin" she grumbled tears starting to flow, just as her phone started belting out the theme tune to her current favourite samurai anime.

"Emilia!?, Thank goodness you picked up did your envelope contain tickets to Antarctica? I may have added them by mistake"

"…."

"Emilia? Hello?... Are you there Emilia? Is this thing on?" Olba was starting to get worried that he had phoned the wrong person.

"S-So, So I'm not being transferred to A-Antarctica then?!" Emi sniffed trying desperately to stop the tears.

"What on Earth are you blabbing about?! Why would you be transferred to Antarctica!? There aren't even any police stations there it's international waters! You're going to LA!"

"**WHAA!? SO I DON'T NEED TO LEARN PENGUIN**!"

"*sigh* Emilia… you weren't listening at all, were you? Be at the airport at 5AM next Monday I'll have someone there to guide you" Olba was starting to feel depressed if his superior heard that conversation he would think Olba was messing around again, detective Emilia was **SUPPOSED** to be an outstanding officer who could solve any problem he threw at her, not a massive klutz who didn't even know which continent she was supposed to be in! Or that there was no damn penguin language! Just what the hell was he going to do?

Emi stared at her phone, she… didn't have to go to Antarctica… she was going to LA… the place where it was super sunny… and all those famous people lived, especially her favourite band the Part-Timers.

_* Suck it penguins! I'm going to L.A, maybe I'll even get to see the Part-Timers whilst I'm there! Or maybe I'll even get to be in a cop drama! That can happen right! Wooo! Go team Emi!*_

She lept back onto her bed squealing this was way better than she had even dared to hope! She started packing her bags, her tears or sorrow quickly turning to tears of joy.

* * *

"This question is for Mr Maou, how do you feel about your newest movie being nominated for 6 Oscars including best picture? Oh! and what about your new album? That's been dominating the top 10 charts across the world for several weeks now, you must be quite proud right!" Rika Suzuki was beside herself with joy, she had always begged her superiors to let her go to the Part-Timers press conferences and after years of hard work and begging (mostly begging), she finally got what she had wanted.

"Erm... well I guess I'm quite happy about that…" Maou scratched the back of his head awkwardly, it's not that he wasn't proud or anything, but he had thought that this press conference was about the new book they had just released, it was the first book that he and his band had ever written and it in his opinion gave a very revealing close up on how they had met and their daily lives… without the parts that some would call the most 'important', after all, although they were really good at it, being idols was more of a sideshow for them, a cover for their actual jobs, of course none of them were complaining about the money or fame they received, but it was still a sideshow none the less, their real job was far more important.

"AH, M-My sincerest apologies! I got ahead of myself, What are your feelings on your new book!" Rika, desperately trying to recover from her fangasm, if she screwed up she would never get to do this again, and there was no way she could allow that to happen!

" Well, Miss… Suzuki was it? Our book is something we've been working on for quite some time now and it is quite close to all of our hearts, we hope that it can help our fans get a better idea of who we are and what we stand for."

Rika didn't really hear any of that, after all, **THEE** Ashiya Shiro had just said **HER** name! By the time she snapped out of it, the press conference was already over. She looked down at her note pad … only to find rough sketches of her favourite band with hearts all over the place, she was **SO** screwed.

* * *

Emi yawned, as excited as she was waking up at 3 AM still made her tired, she knew that she was supposed to meet someone here but she had no idea who they were, or what they looked like, all she had was the name Suzuno Kamazuki. Apparently she was some big shot or something with a whole bunch of accomplishments but Emi had never actually heard of her before this so she was worried about offending her, thoughts of a transfer to Antarctica were still on her mind after all, not to mention she told the penguins to 'suck it' so they would be after her to! She had to avoid going there at all costs!

Suzuno wasn't in the best of moods, she had to wake up at 2 AM to go to the airport, she was supposed to meet her partner for her next mission here, Miss Emilia Yusa, supposedly she was an amazing officer destined to reach the very highest pinnacle of the police, well considering that she was currently muttering about penguins chasing her… she was starting to doubt that she had the right person she hadn't even noticed Suzuno trying to get her attention. Her mood wasn't helped by Emilias Part-Timer T-shirt, just a few days ago she would have been happy to see her partner was a fellow fan, not that fans of the group were rare, people who weren't fans were very much in the minority in fact, but after learning the horrible truth about them…she just couldn't help but feel the bile rising up just from seeing their logo.

* * *

**Yeah... It didn't quite turn out right, I'm not very good at English so planning stories isn't exactly my strong suit. I've got a general idea of where I want the story to go but for the most part I'm winging it, I'm very much open to suggestions on what should happen in the story so if you have any ideas leave a review or PM me. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! As a heads up this chapter is going to be very different from the other 2, firstly it's alot longer than the other two chapters combined, so it only focuses on Emi and Suzuno and their reactions to finding out the demons are actually "criminals" (who would have guessed demons would be criminals?), secondly I decided to try and make Suzunos' background and personality as similar to cannon as possible (She's a state sponsored assassin) so it's not going to be as funny as the first 2 chapters (If they could be considered that) and it may be a bit sad/angst-y at points . Because of that I decided to write a bonus short story about Olba in Antarctica (I don't know how well it turned out). The next chapter will (hopefully) be alot more lighthearted and comedic and actually have some relation to the damn title.**

* * *

Emi and Suzuno were sitting in a coffee shop, they had just finished checking-in and decided to get something to eat before their flight, to any onlookers it merely looked like two friends excitedly waiting to go on holiday, and whilst that may have been somewhat true at the start, it couldn't have been further from the truth now, if looks could kill Suzuno would be far more than just 6-feet under, she shivered under Emis' cold, harsh glare.

_*So this is the true Emilia Justina, how terrifying*_

Suzuno was not exactly a stranger to the darker parts of what could vaguely be considered justice, she had and would continue to do, whatever it took to keep the people of this nation and even the world safe from the terrors lurking in the night, she hated what she had to do with all her heart, knowing that the devil had a space reserved just for her, but if damning her soul was what it took to achieve peace then so be it, she was not so weak that she would flinch away from her duty, that's what made it so surprising that she **WAS** flinching away from Emis' outrage, truly the rumours about her weren't exaggerated at all… if anything they had been watered down.

Suzuno sighed, _*Perhaps I shouldn't have been so direct with her, it was clearly a misjudgement on my part.*_

* * *

[Flashback]

"Excuse me, I presume you are Miss Emilia Justina?" Suzuno asked in a curt, almost emotionless tone.

"They would be after me too!" Emi muttered to herself, still having delusions about being chased by penguin assassins. "I have to avoid going there at all costs!" Emi looked troubled but it was quickly replaced by a grin full of determination and excitement over her mission… she had no idea what it was but it meant she could see her favourite idol group so it was gonna be great no matter what it was.

"Err… e-excuse me? Hello? Yes, I was wondering if you were Detective Emilia Justina?" Suzuno was unsure of how to respond to such an act so she decided to try pretending it didn't happen.

"YES, That's me!, ah! are you miss... Suzuno Kamuzuki, right? It's a pleasure to meet you!" Emi cheerfully shook her hand whilst beaming at her.

"Yes it is a pleasure to meet you too, we have much to discuss so why don't we check-in first and discuss the details of our mission whilst we wait for the flight?"

Several minutes later…

"OOOH, That café is showing the Part-Timers Press conference! Let's go there!" Emi was giddy with glee, She really couldn't wait to go to a concert of theirs, she had never been able to go before, though not from a lack of trying even when she tried buying tickets they were gone almost the instant they went on sale, the closest she had ever come to listening to them live was when they were touring and held a concert in her hometown, she cried a lot that night, it just wasn't fair, she had been so excited to see them when she heard they were holding a concert in her home town, but it seems **EVERYONE ELSE** had the same damn idea! It was one of her only regrets in life.

Suzuno winced, she had already guessed that explaining the mission would be tough from her partners' T-shirt, but this really pushed home how much of a fan she was, but she couldn't allow Emilia to be blinded by her adoration like she had been, so she had no choice but to be direct.

"Detective Justina, this is not a holiday, let us enjoy a drink at that fine establishment" Suzunos voice was dripping with contempt, it was unclear whether she had meant for it to leak out of not but even with her mind clouded by daydreams of a live concert it was something that Emi could easily pick up on.

"Oh…o-ok?" Emi would be lying if she said that she wasn't a bit confused by her new partners' statement, sure it might be a tad distracting listening to the press conference but it wouldn't be too long, and they still had a lot of time to kill, she was really hoping to listen to it. After all, they had just released a book, she had pre-ordered it of course, and was definitely going to read it on the plane, ok maybe that was a lie she had already read half of it, but you really couldn't expect her to **WAIT** before reading it right!?

After receiving their drinks, a green tea for Suzuno and a double expresso coffee for Emi they sat down, a somewhat awkward silence settling around them.

"Ahem, I've been told that dude to various circumstances you were unable to hear your briefing directly from your superior?" Suzuno asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Ohh... yeah... um, mistakes were made..." Emi started her reply in her normal voice, but it quickly collapsed into inaudible mutterings, she did not like being reminded of Antarctica.

Suzuno was starting to get pretty curious about what exactly had happened, she was also wondering if the information her superior had given her about her partner had been accurate, she seemed like a love-struck teen more than a dependable detective.

"Well, the flight will take several hours and since we're in first class we'll be able to go into the specific details there in privacy but I'll give you the general outline if that's alright " Suzuno swiftly stated, not waiting for Emis' reply.

"Our mission is to take down the heinous group of criminals known as the Part-Timers, we are to follow them discreetly and collect evidence of their wrong-doings, once that is done and they have been exposed for what they really are our mission will be complete, once we arrive members of the L.A Police department will be joining us for this mission, if everything goes smoothly then we should be done within a month. Of course, it will most lik- Emilia?... Emilia, are you alright?"

Emis eyes had glossed over and her skin had lost the vibrancy that it had held when they first met, it was replaced with a sickly white complexion, her mouth quivered as she tried to comprehend what Suzuno had just said, this had to be a joke right? Or maybe she had misheard her, that was probably it, she had been thinking of nothing but going to a Part-Timers concert for several days now, that was it she must have misheard the name of the criminal group.

"S-Sorry, I misheard you, for a second there I thought that you said that the Part-Timers were a criminal group or something" Emi chuckled in a slightly self-deprecating tone, she was supposed to be an ace detective but she couldn't even listen to the name of the organisation she was bringing down.

Suzuno grimaced, knowing how much her next few words were going to hurt her partner, "No, I'm afraid you didn't mishear me, the group we are bringing down is the Part-Timers and yes before you ask, I am referring to the idol group." Suzuno braced herself for the inevitable backlash of questions and excuses that would inevitably come her way, when her superiors informed her of it she had done the same after all, it was only when she had been allowed to interrogate someone who was supposedly linked with their gang that she realised the painful truth.

"…"

Suzuno looked up from her tea in surprise, the barrage of questions and excuses never came, instead, Suzuno was met with Emis' frosty glare, instinctively shrinking back.

"Miss Kamazuki, are you lying to me? Because if this is a joke I do not find it amusing" Emis' tone matched her glare, a far cry from her cheerful voice when they had first met. Suzuno resisted the urge to look away, staring straight back into Emis' eyes with a glare of her own.

"No, I am not joking, this is a mission where time is of the utmost importance, I had heard that you were an almost peerless detective but it seems I was mistaken, do not let your emotions cloud your judgement!" Suzuno snapped back, it was unlike her to show emotion herself when it came to work and it was definitely hypocritical considering her own reaction, but the pain of learning the truth herself was still etched into her heart.

Realising that things would not end well if they continued down this path Suzuno sighed, the fighting spirit that she had shown just moments ago quickly fading away, her mask slowly cracking.

"I understand that it is hard to accept such a… distressing fact, I was also among their fans before I learned the truth" Emis' expression quickly changed to surprised, " We still have some time before our flight so if you would like I will share what I know of their nefarious deeds"

Emi gulped her own fighting spirit quickly being swallowed by doubt and a fear of what she was going to hear.

Taking Emis' silence as permission to continue Suzuno began to recall how she learned the truth.

* * *

[Flashback]

Suzuno walked down a well-lit corridor, a look of irritation plastered across her face, she had just completed her last mission yesterday and she had not fully recovered, neither physically nor mentally. Taking a moment to calm her emotions, she knocked on the briefing room door, before quietly walking in.

"Sir, would you be so kind as to tell me why I have been called in? were there complications with the last mission?"

The only other person in the room, a short, blue-haired man dressed in an expensive-looking suit looked up upon hearing her knock. "No Agent Kamazuki, there were no witnesses, nobody suspects that we had any involvement in the assassinations."

"I see, then am I to assume I have a new mission?"

Suzunos' superior nodded, "Indeed, you are to assassinate 5 people in total this time, however, the usual methods won't work, approaching them will be next to impossible, and if it's discovered that there is even the slightest chance that their deaths weren't an accident then there is a high possibility our involvement will be discovered."

Suzuno tensed, her superior was usually quite calm and collected, but she could see the sweat forming on his forehead, whoever she was to kill was definitely going to be well protected.

"I see… a royal family then?" Suzuno nodded to herself, that was the most likely group of targets, the security would indeed be tight, but it wouldn't be impossible, especially not for her, her nickname of Death Scythe was not just for show.

Suzunos Superior grinned, filling Suzuno with a sense of fear, her superior was not one to grin. "Not quite, though they could be considered royalty in a sense, your mission is to assassinate the following people, Ashiya Shiro, Urushihara Hanzo, Malacoda Malebranches, Adramelech Ashen and Sadao Maou, you sha-"

"**WHAT, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS!, JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE SARIEL**?!" Suzuno snarled, the anger evident on her normally expressionless face.

"Oh my, I take it you're a fan of theirs? I didn't expect that" Sariel chuckled, his mouth quirked upwards, into a cheerful smile, his eyes, however, were frosty, showing his disgust with her emotional outbreak. "Your flight has been booked for 4 days from now, you will be meeting your partner for the mission at the airport." He flicked a photo at her, "Her name is Emilia Justina, she's a talented detective who works on the 'bright side'. She'll be kept in the dark as much as possible, however, do not underestimate her, she is one of the best detectives out there, shes solved almost every case that she's been put on... and the one she didn't solve was when we were behind it... though she almost discovered us, if not for a happy coincidence we might have had a hard time covering it up. For her it's simply going to be a mission to gather intelligence and evidence, and although it is unusual, she has not been briefed on the mission yet due to various unforeseen circumstances it is nevertheless advantageous for us, so it falls to you to give her the briefing, oh and here." Sariel chucked an authorisation pass at her, "In case you're having any lingering thoughts of doubt head down to interrogation room 7." Sariel chuckled to himself leaving Suzuno alone in the briefing room.

Making up her resolve Suzuno quietly left the room, heading straight for the interrogation room. Her heart was on the brink of shattering, she had killed so many people in the name of justice, of peace. She hated herself for each life she had taken, for each family she had broken, there had been many times when she had fallen into a deep depression over it, thoughts of quitting and even taking her own life weighing down her mind, it may have been sanctioned by her government, but the strain on her conscience was still harsh. At points she had questioned if there really was anything 'good' left in this world, anything actually worth saving, or if everyone was dammed from the beginning, it was during one of these periods of depression that she had discovered the Part-Timers, it had been completely by chance, back when they were still a relatively small idol group, nothing like the behemoth that they had grown to become. They seemed so alien to her at first, her cynical mind trying to find a deeper meaning behind their charity shows and philanthropist endeavours, she kept a track of what they were doing waiting for the inevitable news story on what they were really like, but none came and before she knew it she had become an avid fan, seeking refuge in their music and movies whenever she had felt like giving up, reminding her that there was still something good left to protect.

* * *

With slight hesitation she opened the door to room 7, a pair of eyes stared her down before snorting dismissively, "Didn't know they employed kids to do interrogations now" he snorted. Suzuno closed the door and looked at him, he was a giant of a man although he was chained to the chair he was still almost eye to eye with Suzuno.

Ignoring his comment Suzuno quickly sat down in the interrogator's chair, flicking through the prisoners' file. "What sort of name is Libbocco?" Suzuno was mildly amused by the name.

"Libicocco, it's Libicocco, not Libbocco" Libicocco looked someone upset that she had mispronounced it. _(Try saying that really fast!)_

_*Must be a sore point for him*_

Deciding to be as direct as possible she asked: "Who do you work for?"

"I'm currently unemployed" He grinned at her, knowing he was annoying her.

"Look Mr Libbocco, I don't know if you've realised it but you're not going to be leaving any time soon" Suzuno glared at him, she was in no mood to play games.

"Ha!, that's where your wrong little girl, you've held me here for 3 days already, you have to release me tomorrow or charge me for something, it's the law!" He grinned at her, knowing that they didn't have any evidence on him.

"Your assumption only works if this facility operates within the confines of the law… it does not, if you will not talk now then I shall return tomorrow evening, hopefully, then you will be more… cooperative." As she moved to leave she saw Libicoccos' face tense, calculating whether or not she was bluffing. He hadn't exactly been treated humanely during his stay here, they had left him chained to the chair for over 2 days now only unchaining his hands once a day to allow him to eat and drink, and although he was putting up a brave front he desperately wanted to go home, deciding to call her bluff he simply laughed at her "fine by me kiddo"

Suzuno scowled as she slammed the door, quickly storming off, irritated to no end by Libbo-whatshisface. She desperately needed an answer, to either silence the dreadful doubt or... to accept it.

* * *

Suzuno stared at the interrogation room door once again, her thoughts, which had been calm and collected less than than 2 days ago were now in complete disarray, she hadn't slept at all last night, and although such a thing would normally be trivial to her it was a lethal combination when combined with her desperation for an answer. She once again opened the door, half-expecting Libbocco to laugh at her dishevelled appearance, instead, it was her who was shocked by his appearance, his eyes seemed soulless and his face haggard.

"Guess the interrogators really did a number on you huh? Still think the law will protect you?" Suzuno almost felt pity for the man...almost. She hadn't forgotten about his comments about her appearance, and whilst he may not have said it directly, she knew he was talking about her chest, and whilst she seemed like an emotionless doll at times she was still a woman, it had taken all of her resolve and then some not to strangle him on the spot, petty taunts were all she could allow herself, secretly proud that she was so mature. The truth, of course, was that she was just being paranoid, Libiccocco just thought she was quite short.

"So... feel like talking now?"

He hesitated before giving up, after yesterday he just wanted to get out of this hellhole. "Fine… I'll tell you who I work for, but... in exchange... I-I want to go free…deal?"

"Deal" Suzuno swiftly replied, desperate to learn the truth.

" I-I work for the Part-Timers" Libicocco stammered, his desperation evident on his face. "I was mainly tasked with breaking into random peoples homes to steal stuff"

Suzuno started on, her heart shattered, there was a chance he was lying but she knew he wasn't.

" It was mostly stuff to blackmail people with like files or memory cards, but we would also take other valuables and stuff to make sure it was only seen as a random robbery." Libicocco continued, unnerved by his interrogators' blank expression. "That's pretty much all I did, occasionally I would be given other tasks but I'm just a henchmen so I don't know much else, my boss was called Mr Farfarello, I don't know his full name, we were kept in splinter cells and stuff so that's all I really know much else... there are rumours and stuff about being involved in stuff like drugs and kidnapping but they're just rumours as far as I know, I've never done stuff like that myself. "

"…"

Suzuno got up and started walking to the door

"We-We have a deal right" Libicocco shouted, panic dripping from his voice.

"Sorry, but I'm just a kid," Suzuno said stiffly, quickly shutting the door and walking away as Libicocco screamed behind her, tears silently flowing down her face.

Suzuno lay in bed, she had run out of tears long ago.

"How naive could I be, there really is no good in this world" Suzuno murmured, her voice completely devoid of emotion, her once shattered heart had reformed, pitch black, glued back together by her anger, She knew what she had to do.

The Part-Timers… and all the criminals who followed them would be purged.

* * *

Emi sat in silence, her excitement had been extinguished, the roar of the planes engines muted inside her cabin, she had listened closely to Susunos' story, it was quite vague and she was clearly leaving out large parts of the story, there were many things which didn't quite add up so she was inclined not to believe her, but she could see from her partners eyes that she was telling what she thought was the truth, Emi was not naive enough to believe everything that she heard. She would find out the truth for herself… but… if she was being completely honest with herself, what she was truly looking for wasn't the truth itself, but evidence that Suzuno was wrong, that the Part-Timers weren't a depraved group of criminals out for blood.

It was just her luck, the trip of a lifetime, and it was to prove her favourite band were criminals.

* * *

**BONUS STORY**

Olba decided to make a vow to himself, never too drink again. The reason? During his last drinking escapade, he had been convinced by his 'best friend' Robertio Valentina that they should go on a once in a lifetime expedition together. In his drunken haze had agreed, both of them somehow managing to sort everything out within the space of a few hours. They had been remarkably efficient about it, even if he did say so himself. He had completely forgotten about the whole thing until Robertio informed him about how he had almost wasted a small fortune on the trip, luckily for him, he had remembered just before the no refund date. Olba, on the other hand, hadn't, and that was why he was currently freezing his balls off in Antarctica.

Once he had arrived, he realised that it wasn't actually so bad, it wasn't that cold, nothing he couldn't deal with. Realising this was a prime opportunity to gain a not-so-humble-brag, he decided to go for it, after all, he had already spent a fortune on travel and equipment, he might as well go for it, right? How bad could it be? He then left his warm and comfy cabin on the ship, went outside and disembarked from the ship, which was preparing to depart. It took roughly 30 seconds for him to turn into a popsicle, but by then it was already too late the ship had already left. He would have cried, but his eyes were currently made of ice.

Olba had always considered himself to be a strong-willed and resilient individual, after all, he had overcome many trials and obstacles during his long life.

It took 4 days for him to crack and ask to be picked up by helicopter, again liberating him from a hefty chunk of his savings.

At first it was actually somewhat bearable, the bitter cold was gruesome sure, but he hadn't skimped out on his clothing for the journey so although it was definitely painful he could handle it, the rations also weren't bad, sure they could have been better, but he had expected them to taste much worse. Not to mention he was actually WARM in his sleeping bag, truly this was a chance to prove what he was capable of.

By the third day his mindset had changed completely, his joints ached, his clothes were covered in ice and his rations tasted like sandpaper. He wanted to get the hell out of here, but neither his pride nor his bank account would allow it. It was on the fourth day that the penguins started to talk, at first they had just made peeps and squawks, but as the days had gone by he had been able to make out more and more of what they were saying.

"SQUAWK!, SQUAWK"

* Lσσƙ αƚ ƚԋαƚ ԋυɱαɳ! Hҽ'ʂ Ⴆҽҽɳ ɯαʅƙιɳɠ ιɳ ƈιɾƈʅҽʂ ϝσɾ αɠҽʂ *

"PEEP?PEEP, PEEP?!"

* ₩ⱧɎ, ł₴ ⱧɆ ĐØł₦₲ ₳ Ɽł₮Ʉ₳Ⱡ? ł ₮ⱧØɄ₲Ⱨ₮ ⱧɄ₥₳₦₴ ĐłĐ ₦Ø₮ ₭₦Ø₩ Ø₣ ₮ⱧɆ ĐɆɆ₱ ₥₳₲ł₵?!*

"KUUR… Kuur?"

* ι ¢αииσт ѕєиѕє αиу мαgι¢ fяσм нιм єιтнєя… мαувє нє'ѕ נυѕт ѕтυρι∂?*

"SQUAWK!? SQUAWK!"

* Wԋαƚ?! I ƙɳσɯ ƚԋҽყ'ɾҽ ԃυɱႦ Ⴆυƚ ҽʋҽɳ ԋυɱαɳʂ ɯσυʅԃɳ'ƚ Ⴆҽ ƚԋιʂ ʂƚυριԃ*

Olba had dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him. 20 minutes later he looked at his GPS system and used his satellite phone to call for an emergency rescue helicopter. He had been walking in circles for 3 days straight.

* * *

**Is anyone still here? I'm honestly pretty happy with how this one turned out, It was a "necessary evil" so that I can set up the character dynamic for when they finally meet. The next chapter will be focusing on Maou and his generals, I have no idea how I'm going to write about idols so it'll probably be up next Monday not Wednesday like before. Anyway how did you guys like it? I know the main story was pretty bad so I tried to make up for it with the bonus story. Did that turn out well? Please leave a review if you want more, it really helps motivate me. **

** Have a good day! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!, This chapter was pretty hard to write since I don't know much about Idols, The song that they sing is the animes' opening theme tune, anyway this is the last chapter before they meet. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chiho sighed, twirling her pen, she had gone on a 1-month course on advanced level PA training, she had thought that learning from the experts would make allow her to get even closer to Maou, but for the most part, they just talked about things she already knew, it wasn't completely useless… but she was already regretting leaving Maous' side, maybe he would forget about her and find someone other girl to be his PA…

"Sorry Chiho, but she just understands me way better than you do, it just wasn't meant to be" Chiho could see it, imaginary Maou was right, she needed to get back soon. Unfortunately, she still had 14 days left. Well, what's the worst that could happen in two weeks? She would be back before anything extreme would happen. Besides her bond with Maou was definitely deeper than that... right?

* * *

Maou yawned, smiling contentedly to himself, snuggling deeper into his bed, he had nothing planned for today, and unlike LAST time he had locked his door so Chiho definitely wasn't going to barge in, rip his blanket off, and chuck him in a cold shower. Maou shuddered, sometimes he could swear that she despised him and at other times she acted like they were the best of friends. Women were all truly terrifying.

The door shuddered for a second, sounds of frustration audible from the other side. Maou grinned,

*Not today Chiho, not today*

"Maou… you have 10 seconds to open this door."

He stiffened instinctively, the voice on the other side sounded pretty irritated. He had two options, either he could open the door, or pretend to be asleep. Considering carefully he decided to open the door, putting on a t-shirt and jeans, he quickly headed to the door, just as he was about to open it.

"Alright, time to break the door down then"

Maou stared at the door mouth agape, there was no way he could open it now.

_*Guess it's time for option 3 then*_

Maou opened the window, hoping to escape by crawling across the slim ledges connecting the rooms. He could see the cars whizzing around below him…50 stories below him…

Maou closed the window, deciding that a furious Kisaki was marginally better than almost certain death.

* * *

Kisaki tapped her foot in irritation, normally Maou was the most responsible and hardworking of the group, but lately, he had started to slack off.

"I cannot let him turn out like Urushihara!" Kisaki muttered under her breath, the teen spent all day (and night) on the computer, throwing a huge fit, kicking and screaming whenever he had to do ACTUAL work. he reminded her more and more of Gollum each day.

"What the-, that's just rude! I'm right here!" Urushihara, "also why are you comparing me to Gollum!"

Kisaki hadn't realised that she had been talking aloud, but she had to maintain her professional attitude so she did the only logical thing.

"What else would I be comparing you to?" Kisaki said seemingly absentmindedly, fighting to suppress a grin.

"T-This is abuse, back me up guys! I'm nothing like Gollum right!" Urushihara was left hanging.

The other members of the idol group all awkwardly looked away, suddenly preoccupied with other things.

"Seriously!?, I'm going back to my room, you guys are jerks!" Urushihara shouted he hated it when they ganged up on him like this.

Maous' door opened, wincing as he was Kisakis' stone-faced expression.

"Maou! Maou! I'm not Gollum right!?" Urushihara looked at him with pleading, desperate eyes."

"No?" Maou wasn't sure what was going on… but it was definitely too early in the morning for this… whatever this was.

"Good!, you're already dressed! let's get going!" Kisaki left the lounge area and called for an elevator.

Maou still had no idea what was going on, but Kisaki would punish him if he asked so he decided to stay quiet for now.

Unbeknown to him, three other members of the idol group all had the same thought, the fourth…

"So, uh, where are we going?... and what are we doing? you don't often come here yourself Miss Kisaki?" Adramelech innocently asked.

Four people mentally facepalmed, they were glad that Adramelech had asked, but they did NOT want to know what brutal punishment Kisaki would inflict upon him. The last time Malacoda got punished had couldn't speak for a week without bursting into tears.

Adramelech wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box, especially when compared to the likes of Maou or Ashiya, but seeing his friends stiffen he quickly paled, he quickly realised his mistake. Unexpectedly Kisaki didn't have a witty comeback, instead, a grimace formed on her face.

"Unfortunately, Chiho is currently on a course to improve her abilities as your personal assistant so she was unable to get you for me, so I had to come myself today."

"So… what ARE we doing then, I have a lot of work to do you know!" Urushihara, still grumpy from their previous conversation grumbled.

A vein bulged of Kisakis' forehead, the other members of the idol group quickly entered the elevator, not wanting to get dragged into this conversation.

"Work? WORK!?, I'm your manager! What other work have you been doing!?"

Maou jabbed repeatedly at the close door sign, knowing he didn't have much time left.

Urushihara snorted, "Do you know how much work it takes to become a level 60 wizard? I' ve-..."

Kisaki's' face contorted in anger, it was like he enjoyed tormenting her. If he were left to his own devices he would probably become an unemployed NEET who never even left the house. She had to work pretty damn hard to get them work… ok maybe that was a lie, after 6 years it could barely even be considered work anymore, but she'd be DAMMED if she let anyone ESPECIALLY Urushihara find that out.

"We've got to hurry so I'll let you chose your punishment, either no electronics for a week or a charity tour?" Kisaki smiled to herself, knowing which one he would choose, damn she was good.

"Charity tour, duh!" Urushihara scoffed, no way was he going to lose his precious electronics, one of his games had a brand new special event running, no way was he gonna miss that!

"Good, come on then, no complaining " Kisaki cheerfully replied.

"WHAT!, we're going on one right now!?" Urushihara blanched, he had been tricked.

"Oh yes, did you not know?" Kisaki asked, pretending to sound shocked, she had actually just picked them up to take them to a recording studio, but she considered this payback for his cocky attitude.

"Maou! Maou?" Urushihara looked towards the others for support… only to find he and Kisaki were the only ones left in the penthouse. A charity tour meant travel, and travel meant that he would turn into a bag of sick like Ashiya, which meant he wouldn't be able to use his gadgets, It was just as bad, no... it was worse than no electronics for a week.

Kisaki, stepped into the elevator, a small smile on her face, "Come on, hurry up the others are waiting."

"Whhyyyyyy" Urushihara got dragged into the elevator, the life completely drained from his body.

* * *

Maou winced when he saw Kisaki drag Urushiharas' seemingly lifeless body to the car, he could only imagine what he had been through… no wait, this was Urushihara they were talking about she probably took his gadgets away from him or something. They were headed to the studio to record their newest song, called ZERO! It was for a new anime that they had been asked to star in, unfortunately, they didn't have the time, but they did get to do some cameos, so it wasn't all bad.

"Hey Maou, do you think Urushihara will be ok to sing?", he looks worse than usual," Malacoda asked, he didn't always get along with Urushihara but they were still friends… also he really didn't want him to throw up whilst they were still in the car.

"Hmm, oh, he should be fine, he always gets it together when it actually comes to doing work right?" Maou replied absentmindedly, he had a really important phone call coming up within the next few days and he didn't want to think about what the consequences of it would be. Malacoda picked up on his friends' worries pretty easily. "You worried about talking with Camio?"

"No, that should be pretty smooth, I'm worried about HER" Maou shuddered, it had been over a year since they had seen her, and frankly that wasn't nearly enough time.

"Oh… I didn't realise it would be so soon… I thought we had more time to prepare." Malacoda whimpered, he had barely gotten over the last visit, he didn't think he could handle another visit.

"Aaannd we're here, get out guys, we've got a schedule to keep!" Kisaki interrupted their rumination.

"sigh, Let's get this over with then" Urushihara left the car followed by the others, he uncharacteristically rushed up the stairs, he would have preferred his laptop but the studio was pretty cool too, definitely better than just twiddling his thumbs in a car for ages.

The others walked up the stairs at a more leisurely pace… only to find his body slowly trying to crawl back towards them.

"Urushihara!" Ashiya rushed to his side, "What happened!"

"R…Run, save yourselves…" Urushihara whispered, trying his best to save his friends from the same horrible fate he had met. There were times when he would definitely throw them under a bus to watch them squirm but this was not a fate he would wish on his worst enemy.

"Ohh good, the rest of you have arrived"

It was too late, he had failed, knowing this bitter truth Urushihara fell unconscious, the other four idols felt a chill go down their spine as each of them struggled under the oppressive glare of their main patron. They had no idea why but none of them could stand to be in her presence for long periods of time, it was like their souls themselves couldn't survive near her.

"M-Miss Shiba, t-to what d-do we owe this p-pleasure?" Maou struggled to form words, he was still scarred from when she had hugged him last time.

"Oh you see I'm not going to be able to come to the meeting so I decided a surprise visit would be a nice way to tell you rather than a boring letter, although you boys rarely seem to read those anyway, and I thought I told you to call me Mikkity." It was true that the first (and last) time they had opened a letter from her, it had contained such a horrible image they all fainted when they saw it, to this day they still hadn't recovered.

"O-Oh really? They must be getting lost in the post then." Maou stammered, starting to regain his voice, the others were still in shock. They had put all of the letters and packages from Miss Shiba in a safe, never daring to open a single one, the only time it was opened was when another letter/package needed to be put in. It might seem over the top but they weren't going to take any chances.

"Yes, well I also wanted to see you boys sing that new song of yours, after all, it's been so long since I've heard you sing live." Miss Shiba let out a small laugh, she absolutely loved hearing them sing, but they always seemed queasy when meeting her, she chalked it up to nervousness, after all, she was essentially their boss.

Maou tried his best to smile, "O-Of course, although… we might need some time to prepare…"

"I'm just here to watch dear, this isn't a test, take as long as you like" Miss Shiba chuckled as amused at Maous' antics as ever.

Urushihara groaned, he had just had a horrible nightmare about being ambushed by some nightmarish creature, and had to watch as his closes friends fell into the same trap he did, he slowly opened his eyes… the creature… was right in front of him. Urushihara opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"You alright Urushi?" the creature asked, sounding concerned. "He'll be fine, he just fell down so he must still be dazed. I'll make sure he's ok before we start, so you can sit down now ma'am." Maou replied for him, Urushihara was always effected the worst by her presence, he groaned again, snapping back to lucidity.

"Ugggh, Miss Shiba?" Urushihara asked, having mixed feelings about her being here, on one hand, he hated ending up like this whenever she was nearby, but the thought that there was another creature that could put him in this state was so terrifying that he kinda hoped it was her.

"Yeah, she decided to pop by since she won't be able to attend the meeting, you feeling better yet? The sooner we finish recording the sooner she'll go right?" Maou grinned at his friend, before leaving to get ready himself.

"Why the hell couldn't I have just stayed home? This is such BS, I'm missing a special in-game event too, such a pain!" Urushihara continued to gripe as he got ready as well. He couldn't wait to get home to his beloved laptop.

* * *

Miss Shiba joined Kisaki in the observation room, Urushihara was still fidgeting a bit, but apart from that, they seemed ready to start. She smiled to herself, it had only been roughly three years since she had become their main patron, but it seemed so much longer. She still remembered when she had first seen them perform, like all great things, it had been a complete coincidence, her car had broken down almost directly in front of a small theatre, ecstatic cries easily piercing through the thick brick walls. So whilst the driver waited in the car she decided to pop in to see who was performing, she had never heard of them before, and their name was a bit weird but she could see their talent and skill almost instantly. She had been so blown away that she had talked to their manager, Kisaki the same night.

"Remembering how you met us?" Kisaki asked a smile also forming on her face, reminiscing herself about her chance encounters with them.

"Yes, truly a fortuitous event for all of us" Miss Shiba replied.

"We're ready to start now," Maou spoke into the microphone. With Kisaki giving her approval they began to sing.

* * *

(Theme tune for The Devil Is A Part Timer, Link at the bottom)

**_Get out of the gate_**

**_true sky_**

**_This moment, this place is the beginning._**

**_Let's try to imagine: what are you capable of?_**

**_Things will happen that you'd never have thought possible,_**

**_More... We can go even further._**

**_(power of dream) Everything is born from zero._**

**_Shine bright (fly) and get to that sky._**

**_(light blue wind) I want to flap my wings with everything I have._**

**_Keep your very best smile on, and come on, let's go!_**

**_Now, let's take off and fly to worlds yet unknown. (go to another world)_**

**_It's up to you to decide your own future._**

**_Let's chase after our dreams. There will be days of tears,_**

**_But it's a precious wish, so don't disappear._**

**_I'm sure you'll meet the you of tomorrow..._**

**_(get out of the gate_**

**_true sky)_**

**_I have so much fun when we're together._**

**_There isn't a moment when I don't want to be with you._**

**_I tightly embrace the words I can't convey,_**

**_And softly... (break through the field) I cast my feelings to the sky._**

**_(power of love) From where does it spring to life...?_**

**_It's strange. (sign) When you realize,_**

**_(jewelry heart) Hold on and don't let go._**

**_This is the strongest encounter, more direct than with anyone else._**

**_Even if the entire world were to transform, (it's no big deal)_**

**_This truth alone would remain the same._**

**_Let's aim for even greater heights! Don't forget..._**

**_Even if the path outlined by the stars is obscured,_**

**_You can just return to your self of zero._**

**_You can find what only you can do._**

**_Beyond the light... There are no boundaries._**

**_Now, let's take off and fly to worlds yet unknown. (go to another world)_**

**_It's up to you to decide your own future._**

**_Let's chase after our dreams. There will be days of tears,_**

**_But it's a precious wish, so don't disappear._**

**_I'm sure you'll meet the you of tomorrow..._**

* * *

"My, my, as perfect as always I see." Miss Shiba flashed a smile, pleased with her personal performance.

"Yes, I'm quite sure that'll be at the top of the charts for quite a while" Kisaki returned the smile, She would most likely never tell them, she didn't want their egos to grow even bigger, but she was incredibly proud of them.

"Well then, I have to go to my nieces' birthday party, so congratulate them for me will you." Miss Shiba graceful left her seat and headed for the door in one graceful motion.

* * *

"Man, I'm exhausted, you guys feel like going to that new Japanese restaurant?" Malacoda asked, stifling a yawn.

"Dude, No, remember what happened the last time we went to a restaurant? Let's just go home" Urushihara shuddered, recalling what happened before, it had taken about 3 minutes for the word to spread online that they were in a restaurant, and another 10 for it to be completely crowded with their fans. Maou had been kind enough to distract the fans whilst the rest of them quickly finished their food, but the few that managed to get past him had left him exhausted, God knows how many selfies he had that night.

"Oh… yeah… same for take out as well then, huh?" Malacoda sighed, he was really hoping he could get his hands on some sushi.

"Nah, take out should be ok, we can just get Chiho…. Oh." Adramelech sighed as well, he had forgotten that Chiho wasn't here anymore.

"Why don't we just ask Kisaki?" Maou asked confused by his friends' dilemma.

All of them looked at him incredulously, ""You, can't be serious"" they all replied. To them Kisaki was more of a strict demon overlord, often punishing them mercilessly over the smallest of mistakes, and rarely showing a kind side. Maou however, usually had a great work ethic, and rarely made mistakes so he rarely saw her anger directed at him, this lead to him having a very different view of her compared to his friends who constantly made all kinds of mistakes.

"I'm sure we've got some food at home, let's just make something ourselves" Ashiya, determined not to get Kisaki involved lest they all get brutally punished, quickly interjected.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea actually!" Malacoda, catching on to Ashiyas' plan, quickly agreed, as nice as sushi was, he wasn't going to risk getting punished for it. "After all how hard could it be right?"

* * *

Kisaki, tapped her foot in irritation, she had been attempting to phone Maou and the others to inform them that Chiho would be back slightly earlier than originally planned, but it seemed they we're too lazy to even pick up the phone. Gritting her teeth, she entered the elevator leading to their penthouse, turning the key needed to activate it. Having such a key was something that only she and Chiho had the privilege of owning, not even Miss Shiba had one, although she would still somehow be able to get in whenever she pleased.

"You better have a damn good reason for…" Kisaki shouted storming out of the elevator, her anger quickly turned to disgust however upon seeing the state of the room. The stench of burnt meat was pungent, making her gag before she slowly started to recover. Although it was quite thin the smoke in the air still made her eyes water. The kitchen was covered in some sort of red slime, it smelt somewhat like tomatoes but the texture looked and felt like sludge. Wiping her fingers on what seemed like the only clean kitchen towel left she entered the living room hoping to find some trace of the idol group… she found them all there, Maou was lying on the couch, his head touching the floor with his feet in the air, one of his arms covered his face whilst the other grasped at his stomach. Urushihara and Ashiya were both hugging each other on the floor, whilst Malacoda was several feet away, his hand stretched out, barely a few inches away from his smartphone, Adramelech, on the other hand, seemed to have reached the landline, but had fallen unconscious before he had been able to call anyone.

Kisaki sighed, she really shouldn't be surprised, after all, back when they had all been working at McRonalds, they had known how to make the items on the menu but that was it, only Ashiya had any semblance of skill when it came to cooking normal food. When they had first set off on their quest to become idols she had to cook for them on an almost daily basis, Maou had tried to learn, but unexpectedly he hadn't been able to grasp it in the end. Things had become a lot smoother when Chiho joined them, she eased the burden on Kisaki by cooking for the group as well as being their secretary, and helping them with whatever they needed, it had definitely been a key reason that Kisaki had been able to focus entirely on her management duties, getting them far more work than she could have without Chihos' help. She had almost completely forgotten how bad they were when it came to such tasks.

Maou groaned, slowly blinking, before trying to get up, this caused his legs to slip from the couch and land on the floor with a painful thud. "Owww" Maou groaned, collapsing back onto the floor. Kisaki looked on from the doorway, lost in her own thoughts, she had left Chiho on her own to deal with…THIS… she had clearly made a mistake, this was not something that one person would be able to deal with, she wondered how she had managed all those years ago. She knew that Chiho was suffering under such a gruelling job, she had asked for a short career-break as well as demanded a pay rise. Kisaki had agreed immediately, but upon seeing this carnage she was starting to think that wasn't enough. Deciding to rectify her mistake by the time Chiho returned, Kisaki set her thoughts aside and began to help the groaning Maou.

"Maou? Speak to me Maou, what happened?" Kisaki couldn't stop herself from letting the worry in her tone slip out.

Maou groaned, his stomach felt like it had been shredded, and his head was pounding. "Uggh, Miss Kisaki?"

"Yes Maou, I'm here" Kisaki answered. Supporting his head so that he could look at her. She smiled reassuringly to try and ease his worries, God knows what on earth happened here.

"W-We… we tried t-to… make… pasta"

Kisaki dropped his head with a thud, her smile quickly disappearing replaced with a scowl, she should have guessed that it was such a stupid thing.

* * *

**It was quite hard writing this one, hopefully it lived up to your expectations, the next chapter should be up next Monday. And please leave a review if you like it, it really makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn, this was a hard chapter to write, the quality might have dropped a bit since I had to rush it, I had planned to have them meet this chapter but it seems like that'll have to wait until the next chapter. Anyway I decided it was finally time to reply to some of your reviews.**

**Banshee33: Thanks alot for the feedback it really helped alot **

**Guest (Angie): I hate to break it to you but I'm not an epic writer, the SHE is referring to Miss Shiba **

**Guest (No One): I can't believe you clicked on it within minutes of it uploading, it really made my day **

**Guests: The rest of you all said pretty much the same thing so I'm just gonnna do a group thank you to all of you. (Thanks alot!) **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

Kisaki sighed, looking at her handiwork. She desperately wanted to help Chiho out, and ease the stress of her workload, but she could only find one real solution which would actually help her, the rest were just flights of fantasy in her eyes. Massaging her forehead, she hadn't done this in the past because she knew about Chihos' feelings for Maou, but she couldn't hold it off any longer, it was only a matter of time before Chiho had a nervous breakdown at this point.

It was time to get another Personal Assistant.

* * *

Emi sipped her coffee slowly, isolated from the pandemonium around her. She was currently waiting in the local police station for her current partner, Suzuno Kamazuki to return, They had just finished their introductions to the local Police Chief, and were now going to do… something. Emi hadn't really done anything like this before so she didn't have any prior experience to base this on. All she did have was fictional books and movies to base it of off. Turning her phone on, she started flicking through news articles, looking for something interesting to read.

"4-year-old playing with a baby crocodile"

"Venice got flooded again"

"Cat gets banned from a store"

"Anti-government businessman killed in a tragic accident"

"Dog and giraffe become best friends"

"What is up with all this weird news," Emi muttered, trying to find something interesting which WASN'T clickbait.

"Nothing Interesting I take it then?" Suzuno replied, sitting down next to Emi with a coffee of her own.

"Some of them are, but their just random stories, as fun as a dog and a giraffe being friends, is, it isn't really important, the only ones which were useful were these two." Emi showed her phone to Suzuno, showing the two articles about Venice and the tragic accident.

Suzunos' face stiffened for a moment upon reading about the businessman, but quickly disappeared, wanting to move on before Emi realised her discomfort, she quickly informed her of what she had learned. " It seems like fate may have aligned for us, there is currently an advertisement posted by the manager of the idol group looking for personal assistants, I'm sure that with our skills we'll be able to attain that position with ease."

"**WHAT!?, ARE YOU SERIOUS!**" Emi, forgetting where she was shouted at Suzuno. After receiving several stares, she calmed herself before asking again. "Their looking for a PA?!, what are the requirements?"

"There are 3, you have to be qualified as a personal assistant, as well as pass this" Suzuno waved 2 thick wads of paper in the air. "And if you pass those two then you have an interview with their manager to see if you'll be a good fit. We don't have to worry about being qualified since we can falsify that information, so all we really need to do is pass this thing and make sure the manager likes us."

"I can't believe I get to apply for something like this" Emi muttered, just a few weeks ago this would have been far beyond her wildest dreams.

"I know, this is truly a once in a lifetime opportunity, however we must remain vigilant, and complete our mission" Suzuno was still unsure of how she felt towards them, but after listening to Emi, she realised that there was still a chance, no matter how small it may have been that they were, in fact, innocent, purging them could wait until after she found the evidence for their crimes, after all, it would be quite depressing if she later found out they were innocent.

* * *

Suzuno frowned, she and Emi were taking the test required to qualify for the position of the Part-Timers personal assistants. But this was far beyond what she had expected, she could barely understand what half the questions were asking for. It definitely went far beyond what a normal PA would know, even if the test was open book, it didn't help much when you had no idea what to look up. If you put the question into google all you got were forums with people all asking the same questions. It was a weird test, questions relating to being a Personal Assistant were almost non-existent, in their place were questions on everything from ancient history to biophysics, It also asked questions on personal information like your zodiac sign and blood type.

Looking over at Emi, Suzuno was shocked to see her calmly answering the questions, humming a song to herself, undoubtedly by the Part-Timers.

"Emi? How on earth are you answering all of this!?" Suzuno hissed at her, the agitation clear in her voice.

"Huh? what are you talking about? It's hard sure, but it's not impossible, besides if you have trouble with some of the questions you can just look up the answers." Emi replied nonchalantly, focusing on answering a particularly troublesome question, she was roughly a quarter of the way through the test and she would be lying if she said it was easy. She actually wanted to scream and pull her hair out in frustration most of the time. But she quickly came to the conclusion that that was the point, she had been viewing this as a chance to meet her favourite idol group, but that's not what the ad was about, this was about becoming a personal assistant, a job that would almost certainly be extremely stressful. Whoever had designed this test had been quite ingenious, only those who were patient, intelligent and adaptable would even stand a chance at completing the test, the rest would give up well before reaching the end, getting rid of anyone doing it just for fun or as a fan. Still even equipped with this knowledge she was quickly losing patience, given enough time she was sure that she could easily finish it, the problem was that it had to be submitted within one week of the ad being posted, in other words, it had to be finished within the next two days. Unaware of the frustration building up in Emis' mind Suzuno resumed her test with renewed vigour, determined not to lose to Emi.

* * *

9 days later…

Emi was sitting at her desk, nervously clicking the refresh button on her email. Both she and Suzuno had completed the test and sent it off within the deadline, all that was left was to wait and see if they had stood out enough from their peers to take part in the interview. Emi had spent the last week or so locked in her room studying so that she would be somewhat decent as an assistant, not that it would matter if she didn't get an interview. She groaned resting her head on the table, the wait was killing her. Deciding to stop her ruminations before they could get any worse, she refreshed her email one more time to check before setting off.

* * *

Suzuno was sitting down, watching TV whilst sipping some green tea, like Emi she desperately wanted to know whether or not she would be allowed to partake in an interview, however unlike Emi, Suzuno didn't want to waste her time pointlessly refreshing her email, instead she would patiently wait, spending her time relaxing, her phone would notify her once she received an email.

Hearing a knock on her door Suzuno quickly got up and headed for the door. Upon opening it she saw a short man wearing a baggy T-shirt and some cargo shorts. He grinned at her, his eyes hidden behind a large pair of sunglasses.

"Agent Kamazuki" Sariel greeted her before inviting himself into her apartment. He looked around a bit before sitting down on the couch.

"Sir, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Suzuno replied grimacing, although she did look up to Sariel she still hated him, after all, he represented everything that she hated about herself.

"Your mission for one, or did you already forget about that?" Sariel replied although he seemed more engrossed with the channel that she was watching. "This is one of the first missions where you won't just be killing your target and leaving, after all, not to mention it's one of your most important missions. I'm just here to make sure that the fangirl doesn't develop any… emotional attachments to her targets" He stared at her, the empty smile on his face sending shivers down her spine.

"I- I understand sir, I am currently awaiting confirmation on whether or not I have been granted an interview for the position of their PA. Aside from that, there is nothing of interest to report." Suzuno curtly replied, as much as she hated him, he was still her superior and she wasn't arrogant enough to disrespect him.

"Well, it won't matter if you don't, it's been deemed by the higher-ups that such a position will definitely help you finish your job more efficiently, so if you don't then we'll just have you impersonate someone who did get an interview."

Suzuno shivered, the implications of that weighing down on her mind. "I see, I should find out within the next few days sir."

"Yes, about that", Sariel started to look around his pockets for something. "Here, you'll need this, this will be the primary method of communication from now on, I'll meet you in person again before your mission is completed, but for the most part it'll be this." He chucked a box at her, inside was a sleek black phone, it looked a lot nicer than her current phone. "It's been preloaded with my temporary contact details, as well as an emergency transmission in case you fail and need extraction."

"I don't believe I'll be needing an extraction sir." Suzuno swiftly rebuked traces of anger evident in her voice. She had never failed a mission, even if this mission was considerably harder than anything she'd seen before it was still insulting to be told it might be too much for her.

"It's there as a safety net Kamazuki, arrogance is always the greatest enemy in our line of work don't forget that." Sariel swiftly dismissed her rebuke, for most other agents such a thing, wouldn't be implemented, not because they were more talented, quite the opposite in fact, If most other agents failed their missions they would be cut off, left to fend for themselves at best, or disposed of at worst. It was a testament to her skill that the higherups decided to keep her around regardless.

"Well, that'll be all for now so I'll be showing myself out". Sariel said before exiting her apartment, leaving her with her new phone and a sense of foreboding, her desire to pass that stupid test increasing, not wanting innocent people to suffer on account of her incompetence.

Suzuno returned to watching TV, her green tea having lost its warmth. A short while later Suzuno heard another knock on her door, slowly getting up, she once again opened the door, this time instead of a short man in sunglasses, she saw a girl of average height in sunglasses.

"Emi… to what do I owe this pleasure?" Suzuno was taken aback, she hadn't expected to see her partner show up at her doorstep, she hadn't even known that she knew where she lived.

"Oh, I didn't like waiting for the results on my own… and you're the only person I actually know around here…" Emis voice trailed off, she didn't really have a clear destination in mind when she had left, just wanting to clear her head, but had quickly decided to head to Suzunos place, hoping they could support each other. Waiting for results was always far better when you did it with friends, they would be there to cheer for you if you passed and cheer you up if you failed.

"Please come in, sorry for the mess I wasn't really expecting people to come round." Suzuno quickly ushered her inside, she still had a bitter taste in her mouth from dealing with Sariel, but she welcomed the chance to distract herself from her thoughts. " Would you like tea or coffee, I have some cake as well if you like."

"I'll have a coffee thanks, I had lunch before I left so I'm full at the moment, why don't we save it for later," Emi replied. She didn't let it show but she hadn't been able to sleep at all these past few days, she was far too nervous, it was a bad habit of hers when it came to assessments. Exhausted she sat down on Suzunos couch, it was currently showing the British show 'Top Gear'. Emi was more inclined towards Samurai dramas, but it wasn't a show that she hated.

Suzuno returned from the kitchen several minutes later with a cup of coffee for Emi and a green tea for herself. " I'm sure that we'll receive a notification on whether we have passed or not soon, they did say that we would hear the reply within a week of the deadline and today is the last day, perhaps it's a good sign that they haven't rejected us yet?" Suzuno tried her best to comfort her partner, but she wasn't the best at such things, her own worry unconsciously seeping into her voice.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Emi replied absentmindedly, gripping her coffee. Staring at the TV.

"Well, regardless of the outcome, there is no need for you to worry about it," Suzuno responded, placing a small plate in front of Emi, with a small piece of chocolate cake placed on top. "I know you said you didn't want it, but cake always makes me feel better." Suzuno sat down next to Emi, before digging into her own cake.

* * *

Emi lay in bed, her eyes were red from crying too much, she had spent most of the day at Suzunos house, neither of them received a response on whether they had passed the test, at least that was true until just before Emi had left, her foot had been out of the door when Suzuno suddenly exclaimed that she had received an email saying that she had passed, she had checked her emails too, but her inbox was still empty. She had quickly left after that, too embarrassed to stay. She didn't know when she started crying but by the time she collapsed onto her bed she had run out of tears. Exhausted from staying up for several days Emi quickly fell asleep. Besides her head her phone pinned with a new email.

* * *

Kisaki groaned, cradling her head, she had intended for the test to whittle down the number of potential candidates to a manageable number 10, 20 tops. Instead, she had to deal with well over 1000 successful participants. She supposed that she should consider whittling down the number of candidates down by that much was a success, after all well over a million people had applied. To deal with this she had decided to add another stage to the task, a group interview with 5 people in each group, she had gotten her underlings to supervise and assess each of the participants, grading each of the participants individually, marking them down for even the slightest mistake. The result was the number of candidates dropping to just 16. Still, each interview had lasted over half an hour, so Kisaki was starting to get pretty tired. Luckily she only had one more interview left today, after that she would be done. A knock on the door signified their arrival.

"Come in" Kisaki responded to the knock swiftly, straightening her shirt to ensure she looked professional. "Miss… Emilia Justina?"

"Yes ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you, please feel free to call me Emi."

"Alright then Emi, please take a seat, firstly I just want to congratulate you on getting this far, it truly is quite the accomplishment." Kisaki tried to calm Emis' nerves, she was clearly quite nervous. "Well, let's get started, I think the most obvious question is why do you want this job?"

Emi didn't let it show but she was slightly shaken by that question, she had prepared quite a bit for this interview but she had never thought to come up with an answer for the most obvious question. I mean what was she supposed to say.

_I'm actually an undercover detective and I'm trying to find out whether the people I'm working for are criminals or not. Yeah Right!_

There was no way she could say that at best they would think she was eccentric and at worst she would be kicked out and given a restraining order.

"W-Well, I was laid off from my previous job, and on the same day, you posted this ad. So I thought it was kind of like fate, and that I might as well give it a shot." The nervousness was evident in Emis' voice, although unbeknownst to Kisaki, the nervousness didn't come from the anxiety of failing the interview, well most of it didn't, it came from saying such a blatant lie.

"Your previous job was a detective yes?, That's quite unfortunate, from what I had gathered you we're quite skilled." Kisaki smiled at Emi, trying to comfort her over her 'job loss'. But it was having the opposite effect.

_How-How the hell did she know I was a cop?! I didn't put that on the test, she doesn't know I'm undercover right!? _

"Y-Yes, it seems that they couldn't afford to keep all of the staff on so, unfortunately, most of the staff were laid off.

_Let's see, how she reacts to that, I should be able to tell how much she knows from that._

"I see, getting laid off is always quite hard, It might be hard to imagine but there was a time when Ashiya was barely able to hold a job for a month at a time." Kisaki began reminiscing to herself about it, they were fond memories, but that was certainly thanks to rose-tinted glasses. They were worlds apart from where they were a few short years ago.

"I-I see, that certainly is quite hard to imagine, I thought that everything came easy for those guys," Emi replied, she was quite shocked that she hadn't heard about this before, as a (former?) die-hard fan of theirs she thought she knew quite a bit about them. More importantly, however,

_What kind of reaction was that?! I can't read her at all, just who is this lady!?_

"Well then, I've already read through your test as well as your background check, so I'm sure that if you were to be hired then you would be able to perform adequately, however what I'm looking for is the best, so Miss Justina, what can you do that others can't?" Kisaki's final question left Emi speechless, what was something that only she could do? Over a million people had applied for this position and yet she had managed to come out on top, could she really say that she was better than all of them? She might have been a great detective, but what skills did a detective have in common with a Personal Assistant? Emi realised, that she had no idea, if she thought on it long enough then she might have been able to come up with something, but she only had a few seconds to think. At times like this, there was only one answer, it might make her seem arrogant and presumptuous, and may very well cost her this job, but the alternative was to continue to grasp at non-existent answers.

"I can handle anything you throw at me" She confidently stated that, but Emi was starting to wither under Kisakis gaze. After several seconds of awkward silence, Kisaki smiled and started to snicker before bursting out into laughter.

"Alright, I've heard enough, you can go now, thank you for taking the time to come here, you'll get your reply in the next few days." Kisaki finally replied, trying her best to suppress her laughter failing quite horribly. Emi got up stiffly, picking up her handbag, after a short bow towards Kisaki she quickly left the room.

Kisaki stared at the two pieces of paper in front of her, most of the candidates had been great, and she was sure that they would be able to help Chiho out, but like she had told Emi, she wasn't looking for great but the best, the best of the best to be precise. That left only five candidates, and two of those were busts, she wasn't sure how they had managed to make it that far but they weren't suited for the job at all, they were merely fans blinded by adoration. Of the remaining three, they had all seemed perfect, but unfortunately it was revealed that one of them had been trying to hide a criminal record, since it was only for petty theft, it would have been something that she would have let slide, she was all for second chances after all, but lying to your future employer was never a good sign. That left her with two perfect candidates, they each had their good points, and they didn't really have any real flaws, she could spend days on end going back and forth between them, but that wasn't her style.

_Only one thing to do then, Heads for Emilia Justina, Tails for Suzuno Kamazaki. _

Flipping the coin high into the air, Kisaki watched it land on her desk, grinned at the answer that it had given her.

"Guess that's sorted then" Kisaki muttered to herself as she stood up, glad that she had left it to the coin to decide. Turning off the lights to her office she left the room, leaving the coin on the desk, balanced perfectly on its side.

* * *

**What did you think? I wanted to expand on the test and the group/ 1-1 interviews but then I would probably have to introduce OC, and there was no way I would be able to finish it today, the quality already dropped quite a bit from me rushing it, but hopefully it wasn't too boring. Anyway next time I promise they REALLY are gonna meet. I'm not sure when I'll next update it since I'm gonna be quite busy for quite a while. I'm gonna say next Wednesday to be safe though. Anyway thank you for reading and please leave a review, constructive criticism or if you liked it really helps motivate me write this. **

**See ya next time!**


	6. Notice

Hey, some of you have been wondering why the chapter wasn't up on Monday, (I did say it would be up on Wednesday), But I also hurt my hand quite badly so I can't type as fast and on top of that I also have some exams coming up over the next week or two.

I'm not going to stop writing this story, but it does take quite a long time to plan, write, review, change, read and spellcheck, it also doesn't help that I'm a slow writer.

I've already written most of the chapter, but I want to make sure I don't rush it and make mistakes with it, so with all things considered I'm gonna push back the next chapter to next week.

So TLDR

Don't want to rush the story and make it shit

Chapter will be up next Monday

(Also do you guys want a Christmas chapter? I'm not sure what I would write for it, but I could give it a go if you want)


	7. Chapter 6

**Finally managed to finish it, sorry it took so long, either way, this is the chapter where they finally meet, I'm not too sure how it turned out, so hopefully you guys like it. Also since you guys don't seem to read the bottom part, I'll probably be updating this alot less frequently for quite a while since I've got coursework to do over Christmas and exams in ****January. So maybe once every two weeks? Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emi flicked through the report, memorising the key details as Suzuno sipped her coffee beside her. They were sitting in a cafe near the centre of town, it was quite expensive but it was definitely worth it in Suzunos opinion.

"How sure are we of this?" Emi asked, realising the implications if this was accurate.

"Maybe 60, no 50 percent sure, it's not high enough that we can risk following through, if we were to issue a warrant then they would realise we're after them and they would begin to destroy any evidence they have lying around after all. "Suzuno replied, in reality, there was a high chance that the contents of the documents were true, but unbeknownst to Emi, Suzunos mission differed greatly from Emis. Whilst Emi was merely there to collect evidence, to lawfully arrest the idol group. Suzuno had been given orders to quietly assassinate them without anyone knowing, not that getting close to a world-famous idol group was easy in any way. Even when a miracle happened and BOTH Emi and herself had been hired as personal assistance the path to get to that point was truly brutal.

Suzuno frowned, unlike Emi's interview which had lasted only a couple of minutes, Suzunos had lasted over 40 minutes, it had been clear from the start that their manager had been slightly suspicious of her background, probing into every detail she could get her hands on, even with the training that she had received it was still a coin toss as to whether or not she would have managed to convince her that she was trustworthy, thankfully it seemed that luck was on her side.

"I see, well, are you ready? We're starting today after all." Emi replied, looking at her watch to confirm the time, only a few more hours before her 'career change' into a personal assistant.

"Yeah, I'm almost done with my coffee, let's get going then." Suzuno stood up, unconsciously putting a few unmarked sugar packets into her pocket. It had become a bad habit of hers at some point.

* * *

Ashiya stood over Urushihara, a vein on his forehead bulging. "Urushihara, would you stop playing on that laptop of yours! Dinner is ready"

Urushihara didn't even bother looking away from his laptop, "Nope, unlike you I'm not an idiot."

Urushihara had no idea why Ashiya was this stupid sometimes, it had to be an act right? Like no one could be THIS stupid, either way, it had nothing to do with him, he was staying out of it.

"Why are you calling me an idiot, if I remember correctly I was the valedictorian, not you!" Ashiya was starting to lose his temper, he had generously decided to make dinner for his friends and yet THIS was the response that he got? Unbeknownst to him, both Maou and the other two shared a similar feeling to Urushihara, however, unlike him, they had decided to pre-emptively leave to avoid confronting Ashiya over his… questionable decisions. Maou and Malaconda were having dinner with Kisaki at some high-end restaurant and Adramelech was going on another date. Urushihara meanwhile was far too lazy to leave, that would be wasting valuable gaming time after all.

"Firstly, you were the valedictorian in high school, it doesn't count for much." Urushihara had reluctantly removed himself from his laptop, keeping his headphones around his neck. "Secondly, I don't care how high your IQ is, if you want to eat THAT, you're an idiot." Urushihara winced just looking at it, for some reason Ashiya had decided to once again try making pasta. Not only had they got food poisoning last time they had tried making it, but they also incurred the wrath of their manager Kisaki, not to mention that it didn't even look edible. In other words, there was absolutely no reason any sane being would eat it.

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, it's bad to waste food! Besides, I added some salt." Ashiya dismissed Urushiharas concerns with a wave of his hand.

"SALT!?"

"You think SALT, can fix THAT!"

"IT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE PASTA ANYMORE!"

Urushihara finally lost it, he refused to be a part of this, subjecting themselves to this kind of torture was something only a masochist would do.

"Hmph, Well it's bad to waste food, what'll you do if we suddenly run out of money hmm, we need to save as much as we can." Ashiya snapped back, they had been many days when they had to go hungry back when they had started, and for Ashiya especially, old habits die hard.

"Run out of money? We have this, we aren't running out any time soon." Urushihara pulled a black card out of his wallet, "We're not poor anymore, we can just throw it away! Besides our new Personal assistants will be here soon, do you seriously want their first impression of you to be a groaning puddle on the floor?"

"Ha!, My stomach is stronger than that!" Ashiya confidently replied, despite plenty of evidence against that."

"Whatever, I'll be in my room, Maou, Adramelech and Malaconda will be back soon so don't mess yourself up too badly." Urushihara had given up, wasn't his problem if Ashiya's stomach exploded.

* * *

"Well, that's all you really need to know at this stage, if you have any questions just phone me alright?" Kisaki finished briefing the two girls, as they headed up the elevator. "One more thing actually, they can be quite a handful most of the time, so it might take a while for you to get used to your new workload, I can only imagine what state they'll be in when we get up there, hopefully, they haven't done anything too bad." Kisaki shook her head and chuckled, trying to shake her nervousness. Whenever she visited them they had always been up to some sort of shenanigans, from Ashiya chasing Urushihara around. Knocking over furniture like a bull in a china shop, or when they all poisoned themselves. Hopefully, they weren't doing something bad enough for these two to back out, she would really blow a fuse after all the work that she had put into this.

As the doors opened, Kisaki stood there speechless.

Maou and the other 4 turned their heads to the elevator to see their manager, Kisaki, as well as two unfamiliar faces behind her.

_They must be the new Personal Assistants_

"Wh-What is this!?, What are you doing?" Kisaki looked around, the confusion clear on her face.

"Ah, Miss Kisaki, I'm just done making some tea would you like so… oh... my apologies, I didn't see you there, you must be our new personal assistants, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ashiya bowed his head to the three of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Ashiya, my name is Suzuno Kamazuki."

"My name is Emilia Justina, Please take care of me from now on"

Both Emi and Suzuno bowed back to Ashiya.

"More importantly, what are you all doing!?" Kisaki was quite agitated, she felt like someone was playing some kind of joke on her.

"Hmm, We're working on the lyrics for our next album… is something wrong Miss Kisaki? You seem flustered." Maou replied, concerned for his managers' wellbeing.

"N-No, I'm fine, I was just surprised that's all, well I'll be taking my leave now, please remember to treat Ms Kamazuki and Ms Justina with respect." Kisaki, shaken by the idol groups unexpected and sudden bout of professionalism decided that now would be a good time to leave before she ruined her professional image more than she already had. If the girls had any problems they could just phone her after all.

"Ms Kisaki said that we will officially be starting tomorrow, but I just wanted to take the time, to meet you beforehand to see what you would like for breakfast tomorrow," Suzuno asked the idol group as soon as Kisaki left, not wanting the group to fall into an awkward silence.

"You want to make breakfast for us tomorrow? Well, I don't particularly mind, please make whatever you want Ms Kamazuki." Maou replied earnestly, hoping to build a pleasant relationship with them just like he had with Chiho.

"Please, feel free to call me Suzuno"

Emi stood awkwardly behind Suzuno, unsure of what to say.

"Your name was Emilia Justina, right? It's a pleasure to meet you too." Maou sensing her discomfort decided to introduce himself. "My name is Maou" He grinned at her, hoping to alleviate some of her nervousness.

Emi blushed slightly,

_NO, _

_Bad Emi, Bad! We're here to gather evidence! Don't get distracted! It doesn't matter that he's grinning at you with a perfect smile, or that his body looks like it's carved from stone, or that his eyes are so… Gah! _

Emi started to blush furiously,

_Get your mind out of the gutter Emi, Now is NOT the time for this! _

"Y-Yes, I may take a while to adjust to the job so please look after me well until then." As Emi recovered from her stupor. She looked around to see Suzuno expertly helping Ashiya with the tea. Sensing Emi's gaze Suzuno winked at her.

_She seems to blend right in_

It would be a lie to say she wasn't slightly envious of Suzuno's skills, they had only been together for a few weeks, but she could already see that she was incredibly talented at almost everything she did.

"Wow, I gotta say Suzuno your pretty good at being a PA huh?" Urushihara remarked, for once it seemed that he wasn't completely engrossed in his laptop.

"Yeah, I'd say she gives Chiho a run for her money" Adramelech replied, genuinely impressed that someone could go toe to toe with Chiho.

"I wouldn't go that far guys, Miss Kamazuki may be amazing, and while it may be true that we haven't seen what she can truly do yet, I wouldn't say something like that, especially around Chiho, you know how competitive she can be sometimes." Malacoda, on the other hand, seemed to hold Chiho to a much higher standard, completely believing that Chiho was far superior.

"Speaking of Chiho, she'll be back soon, right? Today or tomorrow?" Maou, trying to change the topic away from who was the best PA, interrupted.

"Tomorrow morning I beli- ugh" Ashiya, who had been in the midst of answering his friends' question collapsed to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

Suznuo quickly rushed to his side, suppressing a grin, she had slipped a small, but lethal dosage of poison into all of their drinks, with this her mission would be completed before it even began.

"Mr Shiro! Are you alright?!" Suzuno turned him over to see him frothing at the mouth, still clutching his stomach. She hadn't expected him to collapse so quickly but it was a welcome surprise nevertheless.

"Tomorrow huh? Gotta say life was a lot harder without her" Maou, completely ignoring Ashiyas pained screams, remarked in a calm voice.

"Yeah, perhaps we should throw a party to celebrate her return?" Adramelech responded, hoping to show Chiho how much she was appreciated.

"No, Wouldn't work we'd need her to organise it for us so it would end up being a party for us instead." Urushihara shot down Adramelechs idea, it wasn't that he didn't want to show Chiho how much she was appreciated, he just realised that when it came to stuff like this, it was best to leave it to Chiho, or better yet not do it at all.

"W-What are you guys doing?! We need to get him to a hospital!" Emi shocked at her new employers' attitude, shouted, panicking as she helped Suzuno raise his head. Suzuno even more shaken than Emi, was thankful that her friend had asked for her, she didn't think she could keep the story straight if she got involved in the conversation right now.

"Oh don't worry this happens a lot, he'll be fine" Maou nonchalantly responded, getting back to writing new lyrics with the other three.

""Huh!?"" Both Emi and Suzuno were shocked to see how Ashiya's supposed closest friends acted when his life was in danger.

_What the hell does that mean!? Have there been other assassins before me!? Even so, why are they so unconcerned about this? Just who are these people?! _

Suzuno was at her limit, she had been in this line of work for a very long time, but this… this was just too much, it looked like it was a huge mistake to underestimate them.

_Looks like I'll have to play the slow game then_

Deciding that the usual methods would be ineffective against a group clearly experience in avoiding assassination, Suzuno decided to bide her time, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

This incident had also helped to clear Emis head, she had made sure to check Ashiyas Pulse, Breathing and pupil dilation, and they had all seemed somewhat fine, It was a relief to know that he would most likely be fine, but she was still shocked to see how the other 3 had acted, it didn't even seem to phase them like they didn't even care.

Urushihara who had temporarily left the room when Ashiya crumpled to the floor, chucked some aspirin at Ashiya. Looking at the two new employees, he grumbled "We'll take care of this so it'll be ok for you two to head home. Do you need to order a taxi?"

Judging from the phrasing both Emi and Suzuno guessed it was an order, and not in a place where they could refuse, both nodded before gathering their things before heading to the elevator.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all, please get well soon Mr Shiro" Suzuno bowed her head to the group, stepping into the elevator as she did so.

"Get Well Soon" Emi was more reserved, thinking over what had just happened in her head.

* * *

As the doors to the elevators closed Both Emi and Suzuno looked at each other,

"Looks like something is going on with them" Suzuno still confused by what had just taken place, tried to straighten her thoughts.

"Yeah, they are definitely suspicious, we may need to wait a while before we make our move."

"I was thinking the same thing, it'll all be for nothing if we make a single mistake."

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Everyone stared at Ashiya,

"You know, I almost pity you, almost" Urushihara, placed a pillow beneath Ashiyas head, before going back to his laptop, for once to do some actual work.

" Yeah dude, what were you thinking, did you forget what happened before or something?" Maou backed up Urushihara.

"I-I didn't think it would go this badly… I thought I could make it properly this time, practice makes perfect after all…" Ashiya tried to snap back at them, but given his current condition, it was barely audible.

"If by perfect you mean poisoning yourself then sure, you look even worse than last time." Urushihara mercilessly mocked Ashiya, as revenge for wasting his precious gaming time earlier.

"Ugggh" Ashiya began the slow crawl to the toilet. "I-I regret nothing"

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that buddy" Urushihara replied, smirking at his friends' situation.

* * *

Chiho hummed to herself as she skipped, after what felt like forever she had finally finished that course, it wasn't as helpful as she thought it would be, but she had read online that being apart for a while can actually make lovers closer, so it wasn't all bad. Pressing the button to take her to their penthouse, Chiho giggled to herself, she knew how bad the boys were when it came to looking after themselves, so she was sure they would be excited to see her, especially Maou.

As the doors opened, Chiho's smile disappeared, the lounge looked immaculate, nothing was burning, and there were even several platters of breakfast food on the table, and even more amazingly it actually looked incredibly delicious.

"Ah!, hello there, you must be Chiho Sasaki, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Suzuno Kamazuki, it looks like we'll be working together from now on."

Chiho's eyes glazed over, her dream of marrying Maou shattered, it seemed that her worst fears had come to pass, she had been replaced by someone else, well maybe it wasn't that bad, she still had her position as PA right? In fact, since she had been here first didn't that mean she would be the senior PA? That was basically a promotion, right? That'll allow her to spend more time with Maou, sure let's go with that, doesn't really matter if she has a tiny bit of competition if she gets a promotion, that'll prove to Maou how useful she is.

"Please excuse me for a second, I'll go get Emi."

"Eh?"

_Who the heck is Emi?, Maybe their doing a collab with another idol?_

Just as Chiho reached that conclusion…

"Hello, My Name is Emi Yusa, I'll be working with you from now on so please look after me."

"EH!?"

_TWO!? _

_THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!? What was Kisaki thinking!? _

Desperately trying to stop her dismay from showing on her face, Chiho smiled back at them

"N-Nice to meet you, I hope we all get along from now on."

_Just don't go after Maou please!_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review telling me what you think or what you want to see in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to get back to this story guys, just had some exams so I couldn't spend much time writing this. I've decided that from now on the chapters will be alot shorter, but it'll allow me to upload them more frequently, well I can't really think of much else to say so enjoy! **

* * *

"W-Woow Maou! Your so amazing!" Emi leaned forward, pursed her lips and winked.

…

"5 points"

"WHAT, why is it going down now!?" Emi screamed at the object of her frustrations.

"No… maybe 4 if I was going to be generous" Suzuno completely ignoring Emi's suffering replied.

"Why exactly am I doing this again?" Emi deadpanned.

Suzuno waved her hand dismissively, "you're not going to get anywhere if you aren't proactive, it's not enough just to get this job after all"

"But why do I have to stoop to this! Do you know how embarrassing it is!?"

"Such methods may seem extreme, yes, but I have read various romance nov- *cough* I have read various articles stating that this is an effective tactic." Suzuno sipped her tea, pointedly ignoring Emi's enraged expression. In reality, she was just bored out of her mind, they hadn't been able to find any evidence from just working with them, and her assassination attempts seemed to all be pulled from some crappy comedy gag, all of them had failed for some inexplicable reason.

_I knew it! They after Maou after all!_

Unbeknownst to the two undercover agents, Chiho had been observing them closely to see whether they were truly a threat in her quest for Maou's heart. They seemed like nice people, and she really did want to get along with them, but it looked like it was two against one and Chiho couldn't take any chances, after all, there was a reason the phrase 'all's fair in love and war' existed. "Looks like I'll have to work even harder from now on!" Filled with a new sense of determination, Chiho got to work.

* * *

Maou looked across the conference table, dressed in a fancy black suit, "Gentlemen, as you know we are currently facing a huge disaster if we don't handle this carefully… I don't want to think about what will become of us."

"It's true that we need to put this somewhere no one will ever see it, but how is that different from what we've dealt with in the past?" Ashiya, dressed in a fancy grey suit, replied.

"I have two questions, since when did we have a conference room, and why the hell did you make me wear a suit?" Urushihara asked, in a fancy white suit.

"I think a better question is why your fashion sense is so terrible, why on earth are you wearing a white suit?!" Ashiya snapped back.

Urushihara shrugged "It contrasts nicely with my wings"

…

Everyone stared at Urushihara… *cough* "So anyway… putting aside Urushihara being insane, do you guys have any idea on what we should do?" Maou asked awkwardly trying to move on from Urushiharas delusions.

"What's wrong with what we've been doing so far? If it ain't broke don't fix it right?" Adramelech replied.

"Unfortunately, we're running out of space to store everything, and the frequency of it is only increasing, also the contents are starting to change…"

Everyone stiffened when they heard that. "C-Changed, changed how..." Urushihara stared at Maou, the panic clear on his face.

"This is the last thing that we got sent" Maou ducked under the table and dragged out an enormous package. Struggling with its weight, Maou put the package onto the table.

"Oh, dear… any idea what's inside?" Malaconda questioned, not knowing whether he actually wanted to know the answer.

"It was sent by Ms Shiba, so it'll be nothing good! let's just burn it!" Urushihara quickly objected.

"I plan on having Chiho open it for us later, after that… we'll put it with the rest for now…"

" Actually, I have a better idea, it'll take a lot of effort and it'll be hard to keep Ms Kisaki in the dark, but it'll put an end to this problem once and for all if it works out." Urushihara stood up and began to discuss his plan.

* * *

"Mr Maou? What would you like for dinner?" Suzuno asked, handing him a cup of tea.

"Oh right… sorry, I forgot to tell you, but me and the other Idol members are going on… a short trip, so we'll be gone until Monday, feel free to take the next few days off ok?." Maou replied, hurriedly, quickly gathering his belongings. Suzuno's sixth sense started to tingle. "In that case shall I make a snack for you to enjoy on your trip?"

"That won't be necessary thank you." Maou quickly finished gathering his belongings and left the room. As soon as she was sure Maou was an adequate distance away, Suzuno quickly phoned Emi, " Their up to something get ready." After leaving a short message, she quickly headed to the garage, it wouldn't do to lose such a precious opportunity. She still had a bit of time left before they left so all she needed to do was tamper with their car to ensure that they would definitely get into a terrible accident. With any luck any sign of her involvement would be completely destroyed, poisoning might not work, but explosions definitely would.

* * *

After shaking off Suzuno, Maou quickly began to fill their ride with small crates, the journey would be quite cramped, but there was no turning back now, it was all or nothing now. As the rest of the idol group arrived, they quickly finished loading all of the crates. "All right it'll take a couple of hours to get there, so you guys can go to sleep if you want" Urushihara, for once had a serious look on his face, this was a mission of the utmost importance and for him especially, failure was not an option.

" Are we sure this is gonna work if Ms Kisaki finds out…" Adramelech voiced his concerns. But Urushihara quickly rebuffed it, "She won't!... She can't, it's too late to turn back now anyway, remember what happened last time we tried to do something like this?" Nothing was going to stop him from completing his goal.

* * *

Suzuno and Emi were hiding in their car, they were waiting for Maou and the others to leave so that they could tail them, but they were taking their time to leave.

"Are you sure they were going on a trip?" Emi asked, fed up with waiting.

"Maou said they were going on a short trip, I don't know where they're going though," Suzuno replied.

Just as Emi was about to reply, a loud whirring sound silenced her.

"Hey, Suzuno… is that what I think it is?"

"Unfortunately… it seems that we have underestimated them, luckily I also had the foresight to slip a tracking device into one of the crates so we'll still know where they're going."

"Did you know that they had one of those?" Emi asked?

"I do now, let's head home, for now, we can file a request for a helicopter tomorrow morning"

"This is gonna be a long week, huh?" Emi muttered, looking up at the quickly shrinking helicopter they were supposed to trail.

* * *

Chiho confidently strode into the Idols home, she had left work early yesterday and had spent several hours improving her feminine wiles. She might have slacked off after getting complacent with her position, but from now on she was going all out! For once it seemed like she had arrived before Suzuno or Emi.

_Good, looks like I can make breakfast for Maou today! _

"Maou!, What would you like for breakfast?"

…

"Maou?"

_Where is everyone? Looks like I get to wake up Maou too! _

Chiho, knocked on the door, only for it to open to an empty room

_Where are they?, I thought they didn't have anything planned today right? _

After looking around the penthouse for a while Chiho finally found the note the idol group left for her.

_Dear Chiho _

_Unfortunately, you left before we could tell you, but we're going to be going on a short trip, so feel free to take the next couple of days off. _

_Kind Regards Maou and the others _

"Wait, where's the notes for Emi and Suzuno"

_Don't tell me they went on a trip together_

"To get Maou on a date already… looks like my rivals are not to be underestimated, but in the end, it'll all be futile, I WILL have the last laugh, just you watch!"

With Chiho filled with yet more determination from her delusions, she quickly got to work cleaning the apartment.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys liked it, I wasn't really sure what I should write, so it pretty much ended up as a mess, please leave a review, and remember constructive criticism is always welcome! Next chapter will be up next week... probably**


End file.
